


Duty Over the Heart

by katieluvanime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Hokage Naruto, M/M, Prisoner Sasuke, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after his interrogation…after all the long trials…there was no way Konoha would let his actions pass.  And as Hokage…he had a duty to fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Over the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's so strange...I don't ship Naruto/Sasuke at all! I kind of hate that pairing! But somewhere along the way this story blindsided my other ships. Of course I fought it back but not before it was jotted down onto paper...Naruto/Sasuke is too strong!

 

 

Three years.  Three long and painful years had passed and Konoha was deep into a bloody war with Sound.  So many talented ninja’s had died for their country, some close to his own heart.  Chouji…Shino…Gai-sensei…Kuronai-sensei…Anko-sensei…Tsunade-baachan…Iruka-sensei…those two deaths had hit him hard…but not as hard as…he had to stop thinking that way or he would tear up again.  He was Shinobi…he did not cry…

 

“Hokage-sama…it is time.”

 

“Hai.”

 

He stepped forward silently, his eyes trained on the stooped figure in front of him.  They had found him, after so long and so many countless tries.  But here he was…and there was no way he could save him.  He had shown up one day, the head of his brother in his hands and a twisted smile on his lips.

 

_“Told you I would do it…dobe…”_

Even after his interrogation…after all the long trials…there was no way Konoha would let his actions pass.  And as Hokage…he had a duty to fulfill.

 

“Uchiha Sasuke…you are charged with high treason against Konoha.  How do you plead?”

 

“Hn…bite my ass…”

 

He didn’t smile at the comment…even though at one time it would have had him clutching his stomach with laughter.  But things had changed…so many things…

 

“Sasuke…”

 

“What dobe?”

 

“Did you know that Sakura-chan is dead?”

 

His head shot up, his blood red Sharingan eyes wide with shock.

 

“She…is?”

 

“Hai…she died defending her wounded husband…who did shortly after.”

 

“…husband?”

 

“Kankuro.”

 

“Sand?”

 

“Hai.”

 

“…and Kakashi-sensei?”

 

“Dead as well.”

 

“How-”

 

“Along with Iruka-sensei, Gai-Sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Chouji, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Temari.  Tsunade-baachan was killed defending the academy from a surprise attack.  Hinata is permanently blind but is still treating wounded.  Neji was captured by the enemy.  We do not know if he is alive or dead.  Lee is the ambassador to Sand and is aiding his husband…the Kazakage Gaara…in any or all attacks.”

 

Throughout my speech I stared into his eyes and watched them grow wider and wider…and the pain begin to seep in.

 

“So…they are gone…”

 

“Yes…almost all of the original Rookie 9 are dead.”

 

“And you…”

 

“I am Hokage.  I was inducted into office the day the Fifth died.  That was her last wish.”

 

“So much…so much has changed…”

 

“Hai Sasuke.  So much has changed.  And yet you still returned to us.”

 

“Only to die…”

 

“Hai.  You will die today.  It is the will of Konoha.”

 

I saw his eyes close, hiding those telltale emotions from my sight.  But I could feel them, swarming around us as the world disappeared.

 

“And you will…?”

 

It was whispered, these three words that broke my heart.  He had to ask me…he just had to.  Even though he knew the answer…I told him three years ago, even as he stabbed the kunai through my stomach. 

 

“You already know that answer Uchiha.  Do not play dumb.”

 

“Hai dobe…I already know....”

 

“No more games Sasuke.  You have been found guilty for crimes against your country and shall be executed as punishment.”

 

“By you?”

 

“…hai…if you so wish it…”

 

“Good…no one else has the right to kill me…”

 

“Sasuke…”

 

“For what it is worth Do…Naruto…I did love you too…”

 

**_Shink_ **

****

“Sasuke…may you finally find peace in the afterlife…”

 

“Hokage-sama…”

 

“Hai Hinata?”

 

“…are you crying?”

 

THE END


End file.
